mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Dreamy Bowser
Dreamy Bowser is the final boss of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. He is also the last boss that is fought as a giant. Dreamy Bowser is a powered-up version of Bowser after he absorbed the shattered Dream Stone pieces to form this large, rainbow-colored boss. Appearance .]] As a giant, Dreamy Bowser looks like himself, except he is close to his size from Super Mario Galaxy 2. In his true form, Dreamy Bowser is rainbow-colored and has Dream Stone-like crystals on his head and chest. Battle Giant Form It should be noted that everytime Dreamy Luigi is standing on top of the rocky road during this fight, the Shy Guy Airtubs will blow them away, forcing Dreamy Luigi to keep moving forward. Dreamy Bowser will also occasionally call for backup. Attacks *'Charging Tackle:' Dreamy Bowser will charge at Dreamy Luigi and attempt to push him into the lava. If Dreamy Luigi manages to fight him off, Dreamy Bowser will then charge full speed at Dreamy Luigi and position himself either left or right. Dreamy Luigi must dodge in the opposite direction in order to avoid this attack. *'Kamek's Energy Ball:' As soon as Dreamy Bowser reaches a small castle, enemies will spawn. Kamek and his clones are the first of them, and Kamek, still worn out from his eariler fight with Mario and Dreamy Luigi, uses his clones to attack Dreamy Luigi with a large, energy ball. Dreamy Luigi must hammer it back at the right moment to avoid this attack. *'Spear Guys:' A bunch of Spear Guys will emerge from the castle, then they will charge at Dreamy Luigi, poking him with their spears. This will gradually lower Dreamy Luigi's HP if he doesn't shake them all off in time. *'Snack Time:' More Spear Guys will come out, but this time, they will feed Dreamy Bowser with a bunch of meat. Dreamy Luigi must hammer the ground at the right moment so that the meat will just bounce off of Dreamy Bowser's head. If this attack isn't blocked, the meat will heal Dreamy Bowser. *'Body Slam:' Dreamy Bowser will jump off the small castle and attempt to crush Dreamy Luigi. Dreamy Luigi must dodge this and Dreamy Bowser will crash down. Then, Dreamy Luigi can spin Dreamy Bowser around and send him flying through the castle and into the lava. *'Fire Breath:' Dreamy Bowser will use his signature Firebreath attack. Dreamy Luigi must jump at the right moment and lands on the Shy Guy Airtub. Dreamy Luigi must then slam down onto Bowser at the right moment to stop the attack. *'Fireball:' Dreamy Bowser uses this attack during the second phase of the fight. Dreamy Bowser will launch a giant fireball at Dreamy Luigi, which must be hammered back or it will do major damage. *'Stomp:' Dreamy Bowser will use his new size to crush Dreamy Luigi under his foot. Dreamy Luigi must push up in the direction of the foot or be crushed for major damage. Attacks (True Form) *'Rainbow Flame:' Dreamy Bowser will launch a bunch of rainbow flames at Mario and Luigi. Dreamy Bowser will then create a clone to help out in the attack, forcing Mario and Luigi to jump even faster in order to dodge it. *'Dreamy Shy Guy Airtub:' Dreamy Bowser will send out a large Dreamy Shy Guy Airtub that will chase only Luigi. Mario will be on the airtub itself and hammer away the Dreamy Shy Guys and attack the airtub itself with his hammer. *'Bro Grab/Bro Throw:' Dreamy Bowser will grab either Mario or Luigi and then tosses that bro away. Mario or Luigi must catch up to the other bro and catch him. If not, that bro will continue to take damage until they are caught or lose all of their HP. *'Hammer:' Dreamy Bowser will summon a large hammer and then will flip a coin. If it lands on the "M", he will attack Mario and if it's "L", he will attack Luigi. Be alert that as soon the targeted bro deflects the attack, Dreamy Bowser will attack the other bro with the hammer. *'Minion Attack/Heal:' Dreamy Bowser will summon a horde of Dreamy enemies and they will start to charge at Mario and Luigi. Dreamy Bowser will also use this opportunity to heal himself until all of the enemies are defeated. It should be noted that sometimes, Dreamy Bowser will slam the ground, sending a shockwave that not only damages Mario and Luigi, but his minions as well. *'Rainbow Fire Stream:' Dreamy Bowser will start to charge at Mario and Luigi and launch three streams of rainbow fire at them. Mario and Luigi must jump over this or take heavy damage. If Mario and Luigi dodge the fire stream, Dreamy Bowser will then stomp the ground causing a shockwave to head after the Bros. This is Dreamy Bowser's strongest attack. Tips For this battle, Dreamy Bowser will always block attacks using his right arm. Mario and Luigi must destroy his right arm to weaken his defenses. Bye-Bye Cannon is the best for taking out his right arm without damaging other parts. After that, Mario and Luigi should use some of their strongest Bros. Attacks. Whenever Dreamy Bowser summons his minions and heals himself, Mario or Luigi should toss a Taunt Ball to get Dreamy Bowser to come back into the battle and run over his minions. Trivia *Dreamy Bowser is the fourth final boss that is an alternate version of Bowser. The others being Bowletta from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Shrowser from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, and Dark Bowser from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. *Dreamy Bowser is the only "dreamy" enemy/boss that is fought in the real world alongside his dreamy minions. *Dreamy Bowser's final theme is called Adventure's End. de:Traum-Bowser es:Bowser Soñador fr:Onibowser it:Oniribowser Category:Bosses in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Category:Final Bosses Category:Royalty Category:Alternate Forms Category:Villains Category:Bosses